Party
by thkq1997
Summary: One night, Elsa learned how to let it all go [ One - Shot ] [ Elsa ]


** Party**

**A/N: Sorry for my grammars guys, no really, I'm not an English speaker.**

There were so much things to do about being queen, issue orders, make new laws, do whatever you want, or have whatever you want, but Elsa was not that kind of ruler.

Some rulers on the other lands might be doing so, using their own powers to enslaved or to just stand above many, they are not wise, not even have the capability of ruling, using their own privileges to just sit around and play until the day died, or the people of that land invade the castle and declare a democracy, yes, sometime that happened when the ruler is absolutely useless.

But Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, is not that kind of a man leading his people like, she is not even a man, but a woman leading her people toward a new future ahead, and it still going on with ease, but there is a price.

She works hard for it all, making trades all day, paperwork fill her desk every day, hearing people's complaint about the job's problems and so on, at least she listened to her people, and try to improve her economy, creating more jobs, more trades, more smile.

Her people smile, on her blood and tears, but she didn't mind, it was the work the Queen must done, but it also boring, unfunny, always tense, especially when it come to the Southern Isle, strongest military force in the region, but weak economy, trading fish and fabrics for foods and supplies, but when it come to negotiating, they demand so much, same fish's supplies for more goods, or less fabric and more foods, every time she must choose what to wisely, or it possible for a war to erupt, they don't care if she's the Ice Queen or not, they target her kingdom, not her, so it is best to just go with it, denied every deals that sound impossible to follow, and ask the ambassadors nicely for them to go home.

And it's always boring, ended the same way as ever, failed and a red face with mustache raising up in anger, or if succeed, a hand shake, some flatter's worlds on how beautiful and wise she is, and leave with a devious smile on their faces.

At day, she works with ambassadors from others region, of forming trade or alliances, who doesn't want to have the snow queen as their ''secret weapon''? or use their alliance with her to scare off their enemies, but if it comes to war, Elsa will be only using her power to protect her own kingdom, not for the benefit of war, she need alliances, yes, but it will never her leading it.

At night, sometime with some chocolate mischief and pillow fight with Anna, talking and talking, looking at stars and occasionally building snowman for no reason at all, sometime Kristoff came by and ask Anna out on a date, that's night when Elsa enjoyed the most, she can sleep all 9 hours long without anyone came into her room and ask her to go out and stole some chocolate down on the kitchen or heck building a snowman in the middle of the night, let those moments when Anna not around, in quiet she let herself drifted to La-La land.

A good night sleep always the best cure for her headache she took from the day, and night was the best, no sound, no ''Do you want to…..do everything?'' things, just her, her beds, the moons and a pillow, that's all she need to an exhausted ruler.

All her works was boring, sure, it didn't come to the part when she held a party, even Royal party is downright slow, even thought she have formality, have the knowledge of behave, but in her mind of a 21 years old woman, it's was so tiresome to just standing in one spot and watching those people dance in classical music, and some traders from nearby kingdom took the chance to flatter her, or creating more deals, sometime some lucky prince from other lands came and ask for her hand in marriage, and the answer was simple, of course is a ''no''.

She stole a frown when no one is looking, hoping this will end soon, and she would go back to her beds and have her night planted out for her day, and a trip to La – La land with Barney the chocolate bear.

Maybe is not Barney, or maybe just Lily, or Marshall, or even Robin, yeah she doesn't know where she got those names and they are not real so maybe her mind just made them up, but the point is she need a rest and it still 6 more hours to go standing around and hearing lies about trading and adventures, sure they are ambassadors and traders but talking this much, maybe after the party's over they were still talking.

She was still young, but this made her look like some middle - aged woman, she was not suitable in these kind of works, or parties like this, woman her age well, they have more things rightfully theirs to do, boys, fun, parties that have soul and joy rather than lies and flatter words and boring.

And Anna was always there when she have those thoughts, of about being the girl her soul wanted to be, Elsa got dragged by the shoulder when she was standing and watching, and when Elsa is behind the curtain, Anna shoved some clothes on Elsa's arms and smile deviously, and hand the a scarf.

In one moment, she was rid of her royal self, rid of all duties a queen must take, rid of all reason to be a ruler, in one moment she was just only a human, a people on the same levels as others, not a great all mighty snow queen who you have to bow when she walks by, no this what different.

A simple grey brown dress and a Arendellian's head scarf, her hair still the same, but throw in that scarf, she look nothing more like a normal girl with her face looks like the queen, nothing more and nothing less.

A wave of hand to Kai was all she needs to make the old butler nod, and smile to the young queen who about to escape, leaving Kai and Gerda in charge of the party.

Going out in the back door, in the sky full of stars and the moon shining brightly, they walks on the stone road on the side of the fjord, watching the Moon shine it beauty in the water like a mirror, and the wind blew calmly, as if they are welcoming the queen who got away from a royal event.

And in those winds currents, sound of traditional Norwegian's music lingering, in the air there was cheering and singing, and the tap on a wood board making a harmony, of a real party, there was talking, gossiping, and fun as Elsa and Anna walks into the town hall, where her people celebrating for a successful season's ends, its' not just Arendellian, but also the crew from the trading ship, in other lands migrated and welcome by the hospitality of the people here, their culture, traditions are different, but they all have the same goals, to forget about the burdens during reality, to forget about all the sorrow and sadness they took during works, there was no such things here, as the music of the band took it all away.

Elsa hold her sister hand more tightly, she never been in a room with so many people, so many strangers as one when you walked in, and they are looking at you like an alien, but these people are different from royal, instead of cold glares and look away, they look at you with smile in their eyes and laugh out loud when they are back in their own story of far away land, Elsa felt like almost welcome, they don't need invitations to come, they just need to have fun, and enjoy the night when it last.

Even the air is relaxing, no tense, no heaviness of trading and talking, a real party where she can eases her mind, and act like a normal girl she supposed to be, to be free and enjoy the life she have, no more thinking, no more working, no more standing and watching and listening to other lies about everything, just her, and all about her, a normal woman, not about her people, just for tonight, she let it all go, let those worries go, she doesn't care about anything now.

As the band play, the young princess pushed the young queen onto the wooden platform, and the music started, Elsa standing there worrying for a second before an arms linked around her from a sailor with a red scarf around his neck, and he smile while waiting Elsa to catch up to the music, up and down the band played, and her feet started to move, like those people on the floor, arms linked, they dances in circle and laugh out loud while the band slow down to change partners, the sailor bow with his hat on his hand and disappear in the sea of people but another arms linked with her, but this man surprised her, with his white beard and his clothes make her smile the biggest.

''Mr. Price, so glad you are here''

Price was taken aback by his new dance's partner, take a closer look with his glasses, and notice her braid and her features, he was in shocked, he was invited to her party as a ambassador from his land, but until tomorrow he must be required to have an audience with the queen, but maybe he doesn't need to wait until tomorrow, because he was looking at her, right now.

And he didn't come to the party, but maybe he was not alone, instead he just smile like his nature, although he is 50 years old, he still want to have some fun before his days ends.

''Ah, my queen, are the royal party too much for you?'' he asked while they linked their arms again, and dance around while their eyes not leaving other's.

''Well, blame my sister'' and she laugh, make the old ambassador smile his biggest with his white teeth, his story about a scary snow queen from his land now sound like a legend, a myth of nothing more than lies, here she is, dancing, laughing and talking to him, not evil, cold and calculative like the other ambassadors said, she was just another woman, a normal girl with ice power she _can_ control, and there is no more doubt that the trade tomorrow will be gone well, he will be adding new headache to her, but tonight, works will be later, he and her must have fun first, he is old, yes, but he was still young in this kind of party, the party of cultures, you don't need to be young, because it never too late to have fun.

The alcohol lingering in the air, and talking about everything echoed through the roof of the town hall, and her feet keep going, until the music died down, waiting for another round, and she stepped down but then a figure passing her with someone large followed behind her, it was until the figure is on the center of the platform Elsa realized it was Anna, and the only the foot taping from the crown princess of Arendelle on the wood can be heard throughout the room, watching her sister's feet Elsa can held her mouth dropped open, Anna's feet like a blur when she tapped like that, and Kristoff trying to copy her but give up half way as all focus on her, her tapping like a woodpecker pecking on the woods, Anna let her hands on her hip and closed her eyes while her feet does the job.

Maybe in 13 years Anna does learn something, one of them include foot tapping.

And when Anna stop, clapping ignite across the room, cheering for the princess, and Elsa too, smile as if there is no tomorrow

Tomorrow is a new day, a new burden, something bad would happen but right now, the night still last.

And she was still young.


End file.
